


The Phoenix Effect

by brandyovereager



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyovereager/pseuds/brandyovereager
Summary: Rowan is in Rifthold with Dorian when a strange phenomenon sweeps the land. Those once dead are popping up alive. Everyday, more and more are Reborn. One day Rowan encounters a Reborn young man who refuses to give his name, only asking to know the whereabouts of Celaena Sardothein.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aedion's Mother/Gavriel, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Evalin Ashryver Galathynius/Rhoe Galathynius, Sam Cortland & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Sam Cortland/Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien
Comments: 153
Kudos: 423





	1. The Mass

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius has been in Rifthold for a month on request of his Queen. Adarlan was still rebuilding and Aelin sent her husband as a show of respect for Dorian and his budding court. The young king is better company than most courtiers—Rowan understands why he and Aelin are friends—but that fact eased none of the pain from missing his mate. He’s pretty sure he’ll only be at peace again when he is finally reunited with his love—hopefully soon. Together the two royals—with some assistance from Chaol—had greatly improved the state of Adarlan’s affairs, and any day now Rowan expected word to return home.

The wine in Rowan’s glass stirred with the motion of the massive dining hall doors opening. Dorian, Rowan, Chaol, and the surrounding guards all turned towards the movement. It must be something important to warrant interrupting the royals’ mealtime. Rowan silently hoped it was his message to return to Terrasen.

Through the grand doors walked another guard alongside an unremarkable looking man in his fifties. The plainclothes man only walked a few feet into the room while the guard continued until he stood in front of the King.

“Lieutenant Varxis, come for some cake? You’ll have to fight our visitor for it, Rowan loves his sweets.”

The expression gracing the Fae’s face was entirely unamused.

“I’m afraid not Your Majesty. This situation is a little more pressing than cake.”

“Do go on, Lieutenant.”

“About an hour ago the guardsmen at the west gate spotted a mass of fifty or so citizens mulling about looking awfully confused.”

“You’re fussing about some drunkards?” Chaol received a sharp look from his friend for that comment.

“These weren’t drunkards Captain. There were men, women, and children all with their full wits about them.”

“I’m assuming some men went to their aid?”

“Yes they offered their help, but each in the mass says they don’t remember how they got there, haven’t a clue where they are or what they were doing last. Awfully strange a thing to happen, so they called over another squadron of us and that was my men. Whole thing reeked fishy to begin with but then I saw my papa here amongst them.”

“And what did seeing your father clear up, Varxis?”

“It didn’t clear anything up, only made it more mind-scratching. You see, my papa’s been dead the last seven years.”


	2. A Non-Compliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the second chapter up for this! Inspiration has struck ;)

That was the beginning of it all. Upon further investigation it was determined that each person in the wandering mass by the west gate was previously pronounced dead and laid to rest. As days went on more and more lost souls appeared and were reunited with their loved ones. Hundreds of bodies buried six feet beneath the earth, were suddenly born anew. It seemed the dead were returning, and the royals in Rifthold didn’t know what to make of it.

There was now a process in place for identifying and helping the Reborns. Specialists were enlisted to take people’s names and find their homes—or a new home if their previous one was lost. They tracked down family members and brought them back together. There were shelters put in place to house those whose families hadn’t been found yet—or never would be.

While the phenomena never lost its awe, Adarlan managed to get a hold of the situation. Impossible as it may seem, many had back the ones they lost, and that was a blessing not to be questioned.

Everything was just about under control, until Rowan was summoned to deal with a young Reborn who wouldn’t cooperate. Up until now they’d had only positive interactions with the Reborns—after all they were only trying to help them—but apparently this young man didn’t appreciate their methods. This young man hadn’t been discovered, in fact he’d managed to evade detection until he approached the specialists asking if they could locate someone for him. 

They could, of course, they did that everyday for hundreds of Reborns, but they insisted he go through their full process of Reborn reassimilation. That was when the young man had become highly ‘uncooperative’.

Rowan could hear them as he approached the reassimilation checkpoint. They were fairly obvious, being the only ones conversing contentiously. There were several specialists circled around a boy in his late teens with a deep tan and thick brown hair. He didn’t seem like the problematic or vicious type, but he was definitely angry. Rowan Whitethorn had dealt with enough disputes amongst soldiers to know when a man was really mad, versus just trying to fight his overwhelming fear. This boy was afraid. The specialists were right in assuming he needed help, but it would seem he needed a special case of it.

“Counselor Ykrith, if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to take over assisting this young man.” Rowan drew each man’s attention away from the other.

“Your Majesty, there’s really no need to concern you, we have a process here that makes everything work just fine.” Rowan did a mental eye-roll in true Aelin fashion. Yes, Ykrith, obviously everything is working fine.

“I am aware of your process, as I’m sure this young man here is as well, but if you work with people long enough you come to understand that they don’t fit into processes. Personalities can’t be written into the lines of policies. That’s why it’s important to have just sovereigns, and why I will be excusing you to continue your work with the other Reborns.” Ykrith at least had the decency to look ashamed as he walked away, never mind that he also looked insulted.

The Reborn young man was now examining Rowan with a curious eye.

“You’re not a Havilliard.” The adolescent had a soft tenor voice. He was young, but old enough to sound like a man.

“No, indeed I am not.” Rowan couldn’t decide if he was irritated at being examined or impressed by the boy’s intelligence.

“Yet they address you as Majesty.” He was observant, definitely impressed then.

“It is my appropriate title.” No matter how uncomfortable he still felt when addressed as such.

“What country do you rule then, and why is a foreign king assisting Reborns in Adarlan?” He was skeptical. He’d probably been given reason to mistrust strangers with how young he had died.

“My Queen, Aelin Galathynius of Terrasen, is a compassionate ruler and dear friends with King Dorian Havilliard. She sent me here to help as a favor to him.” It felt both wonderful and painful to speak her name. It’d been too long since he was in her presence.

“I thought Aelin Galathynius was dead?” Ah, yes, this boy had missed the recent chaos and revelations.

“You, like most others, thought wrong. My Queen is very much alive, and the world is all the better for it.” Rowan’s tone gave no room for questions, and the boy could tell not to press further. Rowan decided to return to the reason he came.

“What help did you come here for and why did you have a problem with Counselor Ykrith’s process?” The Fae was a soldier, a no-nonsense, get to the point male.

“All I needed was the location of a person. Ykrith wanted information about me I wasn’t interested in giving.” Rowan’s eyebrow rose just the slightest amount. The boy had a secret, probably multiple actually.

“You know if you’re looking for a loved one that’s actually what the specialists do, and they give you lodging while they do it.” It was a dare, one that made it clear Rowan understood he was involved in something underhanded.

“I’m aware, but my situation is a bit more complicated than that. I can’t let anyone know who I am or who I’m looking for. It’d put us both in danger, if we aren’t already.” This boy was worried, and not just for himself. He needed to find this person, but he also needed to protect them.

“Is someone after you?” It was more an offer for help than an actual question. Obviously someone had been. It would explain why the teen had been killed.

“This isn’t new for me, and besides that I can handle myself. I just wanted to discreetly get some information but it looks like that’s not possible.” With that the boy started to turn away but a firm grasp around his bicep stopped him. Rowan stared him down with a gaze as immovable as his grip.

“I get that you can handle this on your own, but there’s no reason you should have to. I happen to be an expert at this sort of thing and could use a bit of excitement with all the court posturing I’ve been doing as of late.” The young man’s face turned analytical again.

“Does your queen know what sort of hobbies her husband keeps?” The question made Rowan want to laugh. This child had no idea.

“Yes, in fact she’ll be quite disappointed to hear she missed out.” The gleam in the Fae’s eyes was equal parts amusement and admiration as he spoke of his mate.

“Can you get me the information I came for? Without drawing attention?” The Reborn held his own against Rowan’s gaze and it earned a bit more of the warrior’s respect.

“You’ll soon find I’m quite adept at both those things.” And many, many others the male thought.

The young man flashed a sly smile that had the corner of Rowan’s own mouth twitching upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I always love to hear from you guys <3


	3. The Hall of Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan takes the young man to search for information in the Hall of Records, but what they find is hard to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought this was abandoned...but nope!
> 
> I have no idea why this has been so difficult to write, but it has. I can't exactly control which fandom my hyperfixation will be at a specific time and I don't switch gears well...but hey, here's chapter three!
> 
> We find out more about the anonymous young man from chapter two and have a POV switch about halfway through. Exciting!
> 
> I always love reading your comments! Please keep leaving them and find me on my tumblr (@brandyovereager). I take questions, prompts, what's ups, you name it!
> 
> Happy reading :)

All the records in Adarlan were kept in a section of the Royal Library, commonly referred to as the Hall of Records. There were birth certificates, land deeds, census records, and all manner of official information. If the person this young man was looking for had lived in Adarlan, there would be some trace of them in the library.

“This is the best place to start searching for someone. That is, if the person you are looking for would appear on any official record.” Rowan met the young man’s eyes with a questioning eyebrow. If he and this person were mixed up in troublesome business, there was a high chance they would keep their dealings secret, or at least under an alias.

“I know a couple names that might be on property deeds or shop accounts.” It was a short answer, affirmative, but vague. The names were definitely aliases. It only served to reinforce Rowan’s theory that these were dangerous people. This young man needed the Fae’s protection as well as his discretion.

The Hall of Records was currently swarmed with reassimilation specialists filing in and out to get information on their assigned Reborns. It should have been impossible to access the hall, but being the King of Terrasen and a well-known Fae warrior meant the humans didn’t question him. Most simply ducked their heads and moved out of Rowan’s way.

The most current records were kept in an oak cabinet on the left side of the hall. Rowan figured that was the best place to start. If there was no recent information on their person of interest they would work backwards from there.

“Any official records from the last six months will be in this cabinet. They’re separated into drawers by city, may I ask which drawer you will be needing?” There was another implied question within Rowan’s words. Would the young man share any more information with the Fae, or should he be left to his own devices?

The young man stared intently at Rowan for a time before answering.

“We’ll begin our search in Rifthold, but it is likely she is no longer here.” It would seem Rowan had earned a bit more of the young man’s trust. 

In his mind he started to piece information together. They were looking for a woman, probably last seen by the young man in Rifthold. It was possible he had died here. If the people after them had succeeded in killing the young man, there was a high chance the woman had fled to avoid meeting the same fate.

Identifying the drawer for Rifthold, Rowan pulled it open and stepped back to allow the young man privacy in his search. A warrior at heart, he retreated to stand against the wall and observe the specialists milling about around them. He would keep a lookout while averting his eyes to the young man’s activities.

————

Sam was growing increasingly more perplexed by the King of Terrasen. The king was obviously Fae—though Sam had never seen one in person before—his pointed ears and ethereal stature giving him away. Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius was a solid, hulking warrior who had likely seen more years of battle than Sam had seen with living eyes. The assassin in him was on high alert from the obvious threat the Fae posed, but a more human part of him was observing Rowan for another reason.

The male was unlike any royal Sam had ever encountered. As the king led him to the Hall of Records, Sam took notice of his tense posture and strained smiles when addressed by passing courtiers. He was a king, and as such was owed their deference in the form of slight bows and polite greetings, but his reactions were steeped in discomfort. He was unused to this level of respect then, and did not revel in it. Sam very much wanted to know how Rowan became the husband of the once lost Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

Throughout their interactions so far the Fae has been gruff and aloof. They’d had a no-nonsense exchange of information and a plan of action was decided, very military. The most emotion the Fae had shown was a minutely more pleasant face when he spoke of his Queen.

Though cold as he may seem, Rowan—the King of Terrasen—had taken time out of his royal agenda to help an anonymous young man. He had demanded no information from Sam, had even averted his eyes while Sam searched the current records. This king understood discretion, had experience with it, and respected Sam’s need for it. He was quite the enigma indeed.

The most puzzling fact of all was that some part of Sam trusted him. Each bit of information he revealed put him and Celaena more at risk, but somehow he knew the male would not share a word. Sam got the feeling Rowan was a vault of secrets.

The first name Sam looked under in the current records was Dianna Brackyn, the alias Celaena used when they worked for Arobynn. That search yielded absolutely nothing. He had expected as much—if Arobynn had killed him Celaena likely wouldn’t have stayed in Rifthold under a known alias—but it didn’t calm any of the fear that’d been roiling in his abdomen. He just needed some proof that she was alive, that Arobynn hadn’t gotten to her too.

Of course, there were worse tortures Arobynn could inflict upon Celaena than death. Sam’s fear roiled again.

Before moving to another drawer to search, Sam decided to check the records for any trace of Arobynn or the other assassins in the guild. There was nothing in the drawer for Hammel, but what most piqued Sam’s curiosity was the deed for the Keep. The deed listed the official owners of the property as Tern, Harding, and Mullin.

“Where might I find news postings from four years ago?” With his words the Fae looked in Sam’s direction for the first time since he started his search.

“Three cabinets to your right. The drawer for news specifically in Rifthold is two from the bottom.” Yet another short, militaristic response. Information was given, with none asked for in return.

Something had happened to Arobynn, that had to be why his three lackeys now owned the Keep. A vengeful part of Sam hoped Celaena had killed the bastard, but even so, four years was plenty of time for Arobynn to hurt her before then.

She wasn’t listed as one of the owners of the Keep. Had she gotten away, just like they’d planned to together?

It would appear not. The sickening feeling in his gut was right. He had to reread the headline three times, whether to understand it in his shocked state or for some sort of masochistic torture, but there it was:

ADARLAN’S ASSASSIN FINALLY APPREHENDED, SENTENCED TO ENDOVIER.

She’d been sent to Endovier. Nobody survived the mines. Celaena was stronger than most, but it had been four years. There was hardly any chance she would still be alive after that long as a slave in Endovier. Still, some part of him held out hope. He needed to see her name on a list of the dead before he gave up on her. This was Celaena.

“Is there any record of the slaves in Endovier, living or dead?” The king’s eyebrow lifted, cogs turning and piecing facts together in his head.

“Endovier is no more. The late King of Adarlan massacred all those interned within both it and Calculla roughly a year ago.” It was another shot to his roiling gut. Even if Celaena had held out for three years in the slave mines, she would have been outright slaughtered anyway.

The look on Rowan’s face indicated he was growing more suspicious—that he might start demanding answers to previously ignored questions—but Sam couldn’t deal with that just yet. With Arobynn gone—hopefully brutally murdered—Sam didn’t have to stay hidden. He needed answers, but more importantly he needed to make someone pay for Celaena’s fate. It was time to visit the Keep.

“I’ll answer whatever questions you have later, but right now I have something important to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Please!!! I breathe for validation.


	4. The Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Rowan visit the Assassin's Keep. Rowan starts to piece together more about the anonymous young man and Sam gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!!! I can't believe it!!! It's here!!! I had a lot of fun writing Rowan's POV in this and may have gotten carried away...but oh well. Enjoy!!! Find me on Tumblr and say hi :)

As helpful as the Fae king had been so far, and as much as he could be trusted with his discretion, visiting the Keep was something Sam had to do alone. This was his revenge, and he needed to be the one to carry it out.

“I’ll do what I need to and meet you at the castle gates by dusk if I haven’t gotten the information I need.” Hopefully the scum left at the Keep could tell him the full story of Celaena’s fate, but if not he would still need the Rowan’s help.

“Absolutely not.” Sam was taken aback.

“Excuse me?” This was the first time the Fae had outright denied him the discretion he asked for.

“No way are you going to do whatever it is you think you need to do alone. I’m coming with you.” Sam hadn’t expected that.

“I can handle myself.” He’d spent years at the Keep, he knew the terrain and the people like second nature.

“I don’t know what sort of trouble you’ve gotten yourself into but I can tell it’s with some very bad people. You need to be smart about this. I might not be necessary, but I certainly wouldn’t be detrimental. You could use someone to watch your back, after all, I’m assuming these people are the reason you died in the first place.”

Sam had to admit he was right about that.

“You can come with me, but you stay outside. I will go in and take care of my business alone. You’ll stand guard and wait for my signal if something goes wrong.”

Rowan’s response was a simple nod. Good. The Fae would be nearby if things to a turn for the worst, but this was a conversation Rowan had no part of. As curious as the King of Terrasen’s past seemed, Sam didn’t want to bring him into this. A royal had no place in the murdering of three well-known assassins to avenge the death of another well-known assassin.

————

The further they walked, the more certain Rowan became that this kid was in some deep shit.

They were trekking through the city, side-by-side, and in silence. Rowan observed the young man carefully as they maneuvered through the crowds, in part to make sure they didn’t get separated, but also out of curiosity.

The young man was slender, but not in a way that put him at a disadvantage. On the contrary, he was lithe and nimble. He could slip easily through the crowd practically undetected, quite the opposite of Rowan’s method—simply be hulking and angry-looking and people move out of your way. The young man was not scrawny or weak. He was probably made of lean and compact muscle underneath his clothing.

He reminded Rowan of Aelin, and wasn’t that just a heart-wrenching thought—soon, they’d be back together soon. His delicate movements were similar to that of the former assassin’s—perhaps that was how this young man got himself mixed up in underhanded dealings. Rowan could easily picture the boy as a thief or an assassin, silent but dangerous.

“So Aelin Galathynius is alive?” The young man’s question made Rowan crook the edge of his mouth up in a secret smile.

“Yes, Terrasen’s true queen is alive and well, just as she will be for many years to come.” Rowan was sure of that. If her sheer power and immortal grace alone wasn’t enough, Rowan would lay down his own life to keep her breathing.

“What’s she like?” Whether these questions were simply small talk or the young man was trying to figure Rowan out, the Fae did not care. He would gladly praise his love to anyone who would listen.

“Fierce, determined, relentless,” Rowan smirked slightly as he continued, “stubborn, arrogant, hotheaded,” his face softened, “immensely beautiful, loyal to kingdom and kin, passionate as her fire,” he would forever be in awe of her, “and powerful beyond legend.” The young man was now analyzing his face closely.

“You two married for love, yes? It was not arranged?” Rowan couldn’t help but chuckle at the question.

“I bring her absolutely no political advantage as a husband. My status as a Prince was nothing but an empty title. I had no money or land, and she had far better options in that aspect, but that didn’t matter to Aelin. We are mates, simple as that.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about Fae, but your kind mate for life, yes?”

“In a sense, yes. When a Fae meets their true mate, there is an undeniable connection. Mates are tied to one another in a bond far greater than the mortal concept of marriage. The mortal world would see our marriage as a poor move for Terrasen, but such things are insignificant in the face of a mating bond.”

“I thought you were kind of odd for a king.” Rowan laughed at the kid’s observation. 

He was more husband than king. Aelin was a wonderful queen, and did not need a consort to make decisions for her. What she needed was his love and fealty. He supported his mate emotionally as she bore the mantle of queen. He was blood-sworn to her, and he would do whatever she asked of him—hence his presence in Rifthold.

The two walked on, further and further, and with every turn Rowan felt the pit of his stomach sink deeper. He didn’t know how close they were to their destination, but the area was sickeningly familiar. Rowan hadn’t spent too much time in Rifthold before, especially not in any one area, but he knew this place. They were near the Assassin’s Keep.

His observation was proven true as the young man turned down a street and then stopped in front of a familiar building.

It might just be that his earlier deduction was correct. However, this young man and Aelin moved so similarly not just because they were both trained assassins, but because they were trained by the same man.

Rowan had a horrible feeling about this.

————

Sam hadn’t seen the doors to the Keep since he left with Celaena. Arobynn and his lackeys had likely taken him here to be tortured and killed, but he’d had a blindfold on the whole time.

The place was just as dark and terrible as always. Why make a building full of professional murderers look inviting? From the information Sam had found in the Hall of Records, Arobynn was no longer there, but he still felt no great desire to enter.

He glanced over to his Fae companion, who was staring at the building with an odd look on his face.

“Stay out here. I could be a while, but don’t come in unless I call for you.” For a monarch, Rowan accepted the outright order quite well, and Sam once again wondered about the story behind the King of Terrasen.

The Keep was cold inside, just as it had always been. Celaena had always used it as an excuse to buy the most expensive blankets and other finery to keep warm, but Sam had always had a deep chill through him whenever he was here.

He found Tern first. The man was sloppy, always had been, and it was easy to catch him off guard. With hardly any effort he had the other assassin subdued and tied to his own chair, Sam moved to stand in front of him. The moment Tern finally saw his face a look of shock appeared before quickly being replaced with anger.

“I heard a bunch of dead ones were popping up, some god’s gotta be off it if they picked you.”

“I’m aware you prefer me dead, you did help kill me after all.” Sam was, in fact, still a little bitter about that.

“Is that what you’re here for, revenge? You’ve come to kill me for killing you?” Tern’s teeth were bared in a sneer.

“I am enjoying the feeling of you tied up and at my mercy—and it may come to that later—but no, I’m here for information.”

“You want to know who ordered the hit on you? I thought it was pretty obvious it was Arobynn, but maybe you’d like my confirmation?” This buffoon was quickly exhausting his patience.

“No, that was obvious. I knew even then that it was him. I need you to tell me what happened to Celaena. Why was she sent to Endovier, and where is Arobynn?” Tern’s mouth curled into a sinister smile.

“You do not know?” Sam was growing tired of tedious conversation. Tern was acting quite proud for knowing something Sam did not.

“Obviously not, so tell me. What happened between the both of them after I was killed?” What did he do to Celaena?

“I take it these questions mean you have not heard whispers around Rifthold about the assassin or her master? I’m sure you have deduced what that means.” Sam briefly sacrificed his sharp focus to roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Neither is in the city, yes, but why?” Tern’s answers were sounding a lot more like questions.

“Arobynn Hammel is dead. He was murdered in his sleep two years ago, most likely by that brunette whore he kept company with.” So Arobynn was dead, but Celaena had not killed him. Celaena had never gotten to enact her vengeance on the cruel man.

“If he only died two years ago, then he would have been alive to see Celaena’s capture. Why didn’t he save her? Was it his fault?” Why would Arobynn give up his star assassin to the King?

“Yes, he set her up to be arrested. He baited her with your murder, knew she would come for revenge, and arranged for Adarlan’s Guard to be waiting for her. He was angry about her trying to run off with you, thought he’d teach her a lesson, starting with your death.” Sam’s blood was boiling with his strong emotions, one of which being immense rage.

“So I was a pawn, killed so Arobynn could reprimand his precious protege? It was better for her to meet a slow, torturous death than for the two of us to leave the Guild?” It was horrible, pure hatred and cruelty. Why could they not be happy?

“It’s your own fault for thinking you could. Nobody gets out of here. The life of an assassin follows you wherever you go, and you two had to learn that the hard way.” Not for the first time, Sam imagined how their story could have ended had they not both belonged Arobynn Hammel. If they had been born average children in Rifthold, would anyone have gone to such lengths to prevent their happiness?

“Arobynn is lucky he’s already dead, the bastard deserved far worse than a slit throat for his sins, but perhaps I can make do with you and your cronies.” Sam felt a sadistic smirk appear on his lips and slowly stalked closer to his prey. “How much did you know beforehand of his plan for her? Did you help him set the trap?” Tern began to shake slightly and struggle harder against his restraints.

“Hey now, I was just a henchman—an ignorant henchman at that. Arobynn didn’t tell us anything but what we specifically needed to do, and only right before we needed to do it. He didn’t trust us with anything that sensitive.” It was an empty excuse, really, not enough for Sam to spare him.

“You still did it, though, and I bet you were happy to. The three of you held no great love for Celaena Sardothein. I’m sure business only got better.”

“That may be true, but you still don’t want to kill me.” It was laughable, and Sam let out a short guffaw at Tern’s statement.

“Why not? What more could I need from you? You’ve answered my questions, and given me greatly displeasing answers. I should take your life as vengeance for Celaena’s.” It’s what he’d come here intending to do, anyway.

“What if I told you that Celaena didn’t die in Endovier?” Sam froze. “I can tell you how she got out and where she went, just leave me here alive.” Tern knew he had him with that, and began to look smug again. Ordinarily, Sam would have swiftly wiped the look from Tern’s face, but he was entirely fixated on what the assassin just revealed.

“You have my attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Sam and Tern in this chapter took me a lot longer than I thought. I had some major block with how to have it go. Let me know what you think! I love to hear from you!


	5. An Ashryver Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning what he had from Tern, Sam sets out to talk to Dorian Havilliard. However, when he and Rowan enter the castle, they run into Aedion Ashryver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a rollercoaster.
> 
> For those who follow me on tumblr (would recommend it, I give updates and post fandom stuff--you can also message me ;) ) you already know that I had something happen with my family a few days ago that delayed me finishing this chapter. I revealed something important to them and they were not accepting. I was left feeling vulnerable and shamed (which just doesn't work for writing, as publishing my work is vulnerable in itself and takes confidence to do) and I couldn't write for a while.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Rowan pieces some things together and Aedion joins the picture :).

Rowan stared at the doors to the Assassin’s Keep, watching with a soldier’s eye for any sign of trouble. Nearly half an hour in, and he had not heard a single sound. The Keep was still, betraying no signs of motion inside, leaving the Fae to wonder if anyone was even in there. This was certainly not what he had expected.

The door to the Keep opened, and out walked the young Reborn. There was no sign of struggle or stealth to his exit, which piqued Rowan’s interest. He was walking unabashedly out the front door in full view. What had happened inside the Keep?

Rowan might have asked the young man as much if he hadn’t approach the male and immediately doled out instruction.

“Can you get me an audience with the King of Adarlan?” Well, that just exponentially increased the number of questions Rowan had.

This kid was deep in some weird shit.

————

Sam was still reeling from what Tern had told him.

Celaena had not died in Endovier, she got out. The Crown Prince at the time (now the King) had freed her and brought her back to work for his father. He couldn’t believe the odds. Nobody lasted as long as she had in the mines, let alone left there alive.

They had tried to smother the great Celaena Sardothien, but she had emerged unbroken. She was magnificent.

Sam could tell that Tern was still playing mind games when he’d told him about Celaena, but Sam didn’t care enough to waste time forcing it all out of him. Tern had given him information enough to do what he needed, Dorian Havilliard could fill in any holes.

It made sense, what Tern had told him. In all the seedy taverns Sam had sat in listening for word of Celaena, there was not even a whisper of the assassin’s name. It had puzzled and concerned Sam, but now knowing she was covertly employed by the King, it fit that she would not be able to identify herself as Adarlan’s Assassin. The King couldn’t very well let it get out that he was employing a supposedly imprisoned criminal to do his dirty work.

Was the new king just like his father? In the time since his rebirth, Sam had seen a good portion of Rifthold and heard much about King Dorian. The country was still rebuilding from the war, but otherwise the people seemed more prosperous and happy than they’d been before his death. King Dorian had ended many of his father’s evil practices, and from what Sam could tell, had significantly improved international relations. What would a king like that do with Celaena?

Sam had been reluctant to take on help with his search at first, but now it seemed like a miracle that he had the King of Terrasen on his side. Before, in order to see Dorian Havilliard he would’ve had to infiltrate the most secure structure in Rifthold, and somehow manage to get the most guarded man inside at his mercy. With Rowan, they could just walk into the castle and have the Fae pull his friend aside for a chat.

At least, the Kings of Adarlan and Terrasen seemed to be friends. Terrasen’s Queen had sent her Fae husband to help the King, so they must have been at least cordial. Sam wondered how much of Dorian Havilliard’s business Rowan was privy too. Maybe the male helping him had known the entire time where Celaena was?

Did he dare ask? If the Fae did know, he might be able to take him to Celaena without having to see the King. However, if he didn’t, Sam could expose Celaena even more. Rowan had proven himself trustworthy and discreet so far, but the Fae’s past was still a mystery, and one Sam was exceptionally curious about.

“You were trained by Arobynn Hammel?” Sam was shocked, partly by Rowan breaking their silence, but more so by the words he spoke. The male knew, he knew far more than what Sam had revealed to him. A royal from Terrasen should not have such knowledge of Arobynn Hammel. The mystery of Rowan’s past was becoming increasingly concerning.

Sam stopped walking and turned to face Rowan, making sure to look him dead in the eye as he spoke.

“That sounded less like a question and more like an observation.” Rowan was unshaken, persisting with the topic.

“You move like an assassin and, considering we were just at the Assassin’s Keep, it didn’t seem like a stretch to assume you worked there.” It was understandable that a warrior male could identify him as an assassin, but the fact that this Fae recognized the doors to the Keep was unusual.

“You’re familiar with the Keep and its inhabitants?” Not only had he recognized the Keep, but he knew who had led it.

“I think you’ll find I know quite a bit more about the Assassin’s Guild than most.” There was no reason the King should, and it was unsettling.

“What business would a Terrasen royal have with assassins in Rifthold?” Even if he had travelled to Adarlan before, why would he have been at the Keep?

“My mate has some bad history with Hammel. We actually visited the Keep just before he was killed. It was the first and only time I set foot in that place.” Arobynn had known Aelin Galathynius?

“You saw him just before he died?” Sam’s voice was beyond incredulous. The absurdity of the situation was not lost on him. “Arobynn Hammel met with the King and Queen of Terrasen hours before his murder?” Rowan let out a sound that might have been a chuckle.

“It does sound somewhat unbelievable, doesn’t it?” That was an understatement, and not as amusing to Sam as it seemed to be to the Fae. “I was not King at the time, though, simply a devoted member of her court. I was there for the selfish purpose of glowering at the self-appointed King of Assassins whenever he upset my Queen.” His smile as he spoke grew wicked.

“Do you know who killed him? Did something happen when you were there?” It was difficult to believe they had left mere hours before Arobynn’s death and didn’t know anything about the circumstances surrounding it. While his main goal was to find Celaena, there was a sick satisfaction in learning more about the death of Arobynn Hammel.

“His murderess is a member of my Queen’s court. They came up with the plan together. Aelin wanted to face him one last time before her lady took a knife to his skin.” Perhaps choosing the King of Terrasen to assist him was a smart move. He and his Queen seemed to have no great love for Arobynn Hammel. They could be good allies to have.

“Of all the people who wanted Arobynn Hammel dead, I did not expect Aelin Galathynius to have been involved.” Arobynn had a long list of enemies who wished him dead, one of which was likely Celaena herself.

“Aelin had a life before she finally took back her throne. There was a reason it took her so many years to do so, and Arobynn Hammel was a great part of that.” It would seem not only the King of Terrasen had an interesting past, but his Queen as well. What a curious pair of royals.

“I suppose you may have been right then, you do know quite a bit more about the Assassin’s Guild than most.”

The rest of their walk to the castle was silent.

————

This young man had worked for Arobynn Hammel. The Guild was likely who he had been hiding from, probably who had killed him. He was so young, just on the cusp from boy to man, but Rowan knew Hammel had ruined the lives of far younger.

He was looking for someone, a woman he wanted to protect. Some part of Rowan that remembered the young man’s question about Endovier twisted with the thought that he might know who that woman is.

They turned down the hallway to Dorian’s chambers and found Chaol standing outside talking to another man whose face was obscured from Rowan’s view.

“Rowan, we were just about to send for you.” At Chaol’s words the man he’d been speaking to turned around.

“Aedion,” the aforementioned male met Rowan in an embrace, “what are you doing in Adarlan?” When they first met, Rowan and Aedion had harbored some animosity for each other. Now, however, just the sight of the Demi-Fae made him happy in a way he never would have imagined. Rowan missed Terrasen, but he missed his family most of all, and Aedion was a part of that. Not to mention that Aedion bore such a resemblance to Aelin that just looking at him made Rowan feel closer to her.

“Aelin sent me to fetch you, she wants her mate back. It’s time for you to come home.” He’d been waiting for this news to come. His work in Rifthold was mostly complete and he would be needed back in Terrasen. If he could, he’d start the journey back right this second, but his work with the assassin boy was not complete.

“How soon must we leave? I need to finish up some things before I can go.” Chaol seemed a bit puzzled at that, but Aedion accepted it with ease.

“We can depart at your discretion, I’m more than happy to abuse Dorian’s hospitality.” With the smirk now gracing his face, Rowan didn’t doubt Aedion one bit. He was sure Aedion would be making the most of whatever time they spent here.

The young man Rowan had been assisting stepped forward and made himself known to the group. Chaol and Aedion seemed quite surprised when they finally took note of the man Rowan had entered with.

“Excuse me, who are you?” The hulking Demi-Fae towered over the young assassin, but he questioned the men with confidence and a sense of entitlement Rowan often saw in his Queen.

“I could ask you the same question, boy.” Aedion’s posture had shifted, he was now on his guard against the unknown young man.

“I’m a reborn, King Rowan is helping me locate a loved one from before my death.” Rowan had been helping the boy all day and still had not been told even a first name, Aedion wasn’t going to get a straight answer.

“That’s what you’re doing here, but it’s not a name.” The young man did not open his mouth.

“Well, I am Aedion Ashryver, and I don’t appreciate anonymous strangers hanging around members of my court.” The Ashryver male seemed very peeved with the young man. Perhaps some better conversation skills would’ve extended his life.

“The Wolf of the North? You’re from Terrasen?” The young man looked very puzzled, as if the information didn’t fit his expectations.

“Smart kid.” The Ashryver attitude was activated, but the kid didn’t seem fazed, Rowan respected him more for it.

“Do you have family here?” What in hell? Rowan had not anticipated a line of questioning for his cousin.

“The only blood I have left is in Terrasen. What’s it to you?” Yes, please explain what you are thinking here, kid.

“You just,” the young man examined Aedion closer, “you look like,” he trailed off again, lost in thought. Finally, the words that he settled on were, “do you have a sister?”

Chaol, Aedion, and Rowan all froze where they stood. The question’s answer was a definitive no, but it was not entirely unfounded. It could not be ignored that Aedion and Aelin shared so many similar features that they were often assumed to be siblings.

If this young man recalled a female resembling Aedion, it was likely that he had met Aelin—especially given his connection to Arobynn Hammel. That nagging part of Rowan’s mind made itself known again.

Aedion narrowed his eyes at the young man.

“You have met a female who looks like me?” Things were starting to fall into place, and they might have a long time ago if Rowan had bothered to entertain his nagging thoughts.

“Is that possible? You say you come from Terrasen, I spent my life in Adarlan. The woman I knew lived in Rifthold since she was a girl.” It was more possible than he knew.

“The woman you’re looking for, is she Celaena Sardothien?” The young man hadn’t been expecting Rowan’s question, but he now seemed aware that there was something more going on than he knew.

“Yes. You all know her?” The three males nodded. Rowan met the young man’s eyes and spoke evenly.

“I think the time has come to share our secrets, amongst us, they are safe.” Hidden information would only hinder them now. The young man seemed to agree.

“Alright. I will tell mine, and you will tell me yours?” The three nodded again.

“You knew Celaena Sardothien?” a nod “and that would make you…?” Rowan let the question trail off.

“Sam Cortland.”

The nagging part of his brain sat back smugly, as if to say I told you so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I live for you comments! Find me on tumblr @brandyovereager


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan, Aedion, and Chaol just got some big news. Now it's time for Sam to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I can't believe how many of you there are now. I never imagined this story would get any kind of attention, but you guys found it and read it and WOW. Thank you all.
> 
> This chapter took longer than I think all of us had patience for (yeah, me included) but that's cause last chapter was kind of the end of what I had planned out in my head...oop. Now I'm just cracking my brain open trying to create more and it might sort of be working???
> 
> I threw a new wrench into the plot at the end of this chapter ;).

The aftermath was nothing short of fucking chaos.

Rowan, Aedion, and Chaol all knew everything about Sam Cortland—as well as everything about the woman he was searching for—yet the assassin boy knew nothing of them. Naturally, this led to an uncomfortable tension, as well as some defensiveness in Sam.

Sam, gods, this was Sam Cortland.

Rowan had heard many stories about the young man—most of which were told to him by his mate in close confidence, spoken with a hint of pain in her voice. Aelin’s past was riddled with suffering—suffering that had shaped her into the broken young woman he met in Wendlyn—and Sam Cortland’s death was a large part of that.

If Rowan could, he would take on all of that suffering. He tried his best to help her heal, and his strong mate constantly surprised him with her resilience. Aelin has conquered many demons, both physical and mental, but Sam’s loss was still an open sore. She had never found the closure she needed to truly heal.

A part of him hoped that maybe the Rebirth of the young man would give her that closure. Maybe seeing him alive and well—getting to say the things she never got to say—would finally bring her peace.

At the very least, Rowan hoped Sam’s presence wouldn’t cause her more pain.

Gods, Aelin should be here. She should be the one to answer Sam’s questions. This young man certainly deserved the full story, but it was not Rowan’s story to tell. He wondered if he had much choice given the circumstances.

Looking around the group of them, it became clear to Rowan that of the three who knew the truth—he, Aedion, and Chaol—he was the one who should explain things to Sam. He would tell the young man what he needed to know right now, but the rest he would leave for his mate.

The thundering in his mind quieted and Rowan could finally register the flurry of questions and commotion happening around him.

“You,” the angry face of Sam Cortland turned towards Rowan, “you’ve been helping me, but you knew, didn’t you? You knew about Arobynn, now you say you know about Celaena, who in the hell are you really?” Well, this was off to a good start.

“I am Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius, mate and husband to the Queen of Terrasen, just as I told you before—“ Sam cut Rowan off.

“Don’t just tell me the same lie, I want the truth.” Sam’s voice was sharp and forceful.

“I never lied, but there is more to my story than just that. If you would let me, we can all sit down and I will tell you what you need.” Rowan tried his best to speak calmly, to show he was willing to comply with whatever the young man wished.

“Fine, but before you start spewing your tragic backstory I want to know one thing.”

“Of course.” Rowan had no problem with that.

“Is Celaena safe?”

“Yes, I can assure you she is happy and well.”

Dorian Havilliard chose that moment to exit his quarters and promptly froze as he took in the group gathered by his door.

“Well, this seems like much more fun than the meeting I’m supposed to go to. Does anybody want to let me in on what’s been taking place in front of my own rooms?” The young king’s tone was smug, but there was genuine confusion and concern woven into the words.

“Honestly, Your Majesty,” Aedion answered casually, “a bomb got dropped and this is the shitstorm that followed.” Dorian looked very curious now.

“Aftermaths are best dealt with in stuffy, formal meeting rooms. Come with me, and then I want to be filled in on what exactly you all let drop.”

After a quick but tense walk to one of Dorian’s meeting rooms and an introduction between Sam and Dorian—which resulted in raised brows for the young king—all eyes turned to Rowan in a silent cue for him to start explaining.

“From what you told me during our search today, I gather you learned Celaena Sardothien was captured and sentenced to work in the mines of Endovier, yes?” Sam nodded in confirmation. “Then something happened when you were in the Assassin’s Keep that made you ask to speak to King Dorian here, what was that?”

“I thought you were going to answer my questions now?” Sam was visibly irritated and Rowan doubted his patience would last much longer.

“Yes, but to do so I need to know how much you’ve already learned today.” What exactly did the boy find in the Assassin’s Keep.

“I found another one of Arobynn’s assassins—Tern—when I was in the Keep. I asked him how Celaena ended up in Endovier, and what happened to Arobynn. He told me Arobynn was killed in his sleep two years ago, and that he had arranged for Celaena’s capture. I was ready to slit his throat after that, but then he told me the King of Adarlan removed her from Endovier and brought her to Rifthold to do his dirty work. I wanted to see the King to find out what he had done with her.” He had found nothing about Aelin. Rowan had expected as much from how Sam had been acting, but he needed to confirm.

“I see. Well, first I can confirm that what Tern said is correct, he just left out the rest of story—conveniently. Did Celaena ever tell you about her past, before Arobynn took her in?”

“No, she never spoke about that. I know she was young, and I’m pretty sure the story was painful, but that’s just an assumption.” Rowan nodded in understanding.

“She’s from Terrasen. Her family was killed in their home when she was eight, and she was escaping the same fate when Arobynn found her. The rest of her story is something she deserves to tell you herself.” Aelin’s identity was hers to share with Sam, hopefully what he told the young man would be enough for now.

“Where can I find her? Is she in the castle?”

“She is no longer employed by the King of Adarlan. She returned to her home country two years ago.” Sam deflated slightly. “Aedion and I will soon be traveling back to Terrasen, and you may join us on the journey if you wish. I’m sure she would be happy to see you when we arrive, she has much to tell you.” That was quite the understatement.

Sam didn’t take long to mull it over.

“Very well, I will travel with you to Terrasen. When do we leave?” Rowan didn’t bother checking with Aedion before he responded.

“We depart tomorrow morning, I am ready to return to my mate.”

————

Somewhere in the forrest along the border of Terrasen and Adarlan, two more reborns emerge.

The world is fresh and tangible after what felt like years of fussy dreams. The reborn woman slowly starts to walk, taking in the feeling of her feet against the forrest floor. She is not quite sure where she is, or when she is. The last memory she has is of falling asleep beside her husband.

She died, or at least, she thought she had. She was dead, she should still be, but somehow the wind on her face is real. The trees in front of her are real. When her husband steps forward and grabs her hand, it feels like they touch in a way they haven’t truly touched in years.

This is an impossible occurrence. Some might call it a miracle, but a disruption of life’s natural order is no blessing. This was wrong, and could not have occurred for any good reason. Someone had played with a higher power that they did not understand.

The woman did not know exactly where she was, but she knew where she needed to go. There was someone they needed to find, and—hopefully—she was in Orynth.

Evalin and Rhoe Galathynius set off to find their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see what I did there ;) Let me know what you think! I get all blushy and awwweee whenever I see a new comment or message from a reader. I love you guys <3.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @brandyovereager


	7. Parental Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Terrasen, Aelin finds more loved ones amongst the reborns. On their journey, Rowan and company encounter two lone travelers with familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever posted!!! It's almost 3k and probably could have been two chapters but I didn't feel right just posting the Aelin POV. So, enjoy the extra bonus content ;).
> 
> After I posted the last chapter I received SO MANY comments and messages asking me to bring other characters back to life. I hadn't thought too much about doing so, but I read some of the suggestions and was like DAMN WHY NOT. This is a resurrection fic about second chances for characters who deserved better (and lots of healing for Aelin), I can make anyone come back to life if I want to. Now I feel like the almighty resurrection goddess being begged to save your favorite dead characters lol XD.
> 
> Enjoy!!! I unload A LOT on you in this chapter.

Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius lounged on her throne. Her posture was casual in a way that made her appear superior, but the grin on her face betrayed the childlike joy within her.

Aelin had heard about the reborn phenomenon in Adarlan from Rowan’s reports, and knew all the miraculous details of what was happening. It shouldn’t have been as much of a shock as it was for her to hear that reborns were showing up in Terrasen.

The first ones arrived in towns near the border between Terrasen and Adarlan. Within a week there were reborns appearing in Orynth. Luckily, Aelin was a swift and wise leader. She was able to quickly institute a procedure for helping reborns similar to the one in Adarlan.

The whole situation was managing smoothly, her mate would be returning home soon, and just three days ago Aelin found yet another reason to be happy.

It seemed there was no real logic to where the reborns popped up. It didn’t coincide with where they died—or even where they had lived most of their lives—because when Aelin last visited the reborn specialists’ center, she was reunited with a dear friend she thought was lost forever.

Somehow the magical force behind this phenomenon had brought Nehemia Ytger to Orynth, alive and well.

Their reunion was joyous and tearful. Aelin had so much to explain to Nehemia, things she never had the chance to say, but all she could get out were incoherent sobs of delight. Several minutes of heartfelt embrace later, the pair was sat close together and calm enough to delve into their much needed conversation.

The story spilled out of Aelin faster than she could think—along with a stream of pent-up apologies and guilt for what happened to her friend. Aelin had blamed herself for so much after Nehemia died, and all that shame came resurfaced as she sat across from the other young woman.

Nehemia adamantly denied any guilt on Aelin’s part, but made sure Aelin knew that she would be forgiven anyway. After sufficient reassurance and long overdue healing, the two friends jumped right in to all the wonderful updates on Aelin’s life.

The young queen excitedly took her old friend on a tour around her castle and introduced her to her court—most of it, at least. Nehemia and Lysandra hit it off wonderfully, and the three spent many hours together with broad smiles on their faces. It filled Aelin’s heart to see two people she loved get along so well. She couldn’t wait for Nehemia to meet Rowan.

Now, three days after their reunion, Nehemia sat beside her in the throne room while she held her court. The two friends exchanged many secret smiles as various courtiers made their—often ridiculous—remarks.

From outside the throne room, Aelin could hear a commotion begin amongst her guards. The Fae queen sat up straighter in her seat and focused her gaze on the large doors ahead of her. As expected, they soon opened and a servant entered.

“Your Majesty, two new reborns have arrived and wish to speak to you.” That was quite odd. Why would her guard have gotten in a fuss over a couple of reborns?

“Reborns should be sent to the specialists’ center to find help. Why should these two be brought to see me?”

“You know these ones, My Queen, they are your family.” A jumble of feelings rushed through Aelin with the servant’s statement, and the look on his face betrayed his knowledge of her reaction. 

“My family? Send them in.” Aelin was tingling and buzzing down to her fingertips. The possibility of her own family being amongst those reborn had always been there, but she hadn’t let herself believe it would happen.

The doors to her throne room opened to reveal a male and female, each with golden hair. The male Aelin recognized immediately, and she leapt from her seat to meet him in an embrace.

“Gavriel.” The golden-haired male held her firmly to him with just as much enthusiasm as Aelin felt herself. She had missed him, and Aedion had too.

Stepping back from the beloved Fae, Aelin turned to look at the female beside him. Her heart jumped for a second before she realized that—despite the many similar features—the woman was not her mother. This was Aedion’s mother. There was no denying it, her face so blatantly Ashryver. It was easy to see why Gavriel had once suspected Aelin to be her child.

“I don’t think we ever met, but I am Aelin Galathynius—Rhoe and Evalin’s daughter—and you are Aedion’s mother.” There was no question in her voice.

“Yes, I am Andelin Ashryver. It is wonderful to finally meet you, Aelin. I loved your mother very much, and I owe her everything. You are her spitting image.” Aelin’s heart both warmed and grew heavy.

“I have been told that a lot,” Aelin smiled lightly, “as I’m sure you have too.” Andelin threw a wry smile back at her.

“The Ashryver genes are strong.” Aelin had to agree.

“Aedion got them as well. He looks very much like you.” Andelin’s face softened at Aelin’s mention of her son. Aelin continued, “You would be proud of him—for many reasons.”

“I am incredibly proud of who he has become, but I’m afraid I can’t take much credit for that.” Aelin recognized clearly the guilt and sadness Andelin felt over her son’s upbringing. “Do you know where he is? I need to speak with him.” Aelin grimaced slightly in response.

“It’s rotten timing but Aedion is actually in Adarlan right now fetching my mate for me.” Aelin reached out to grab the other woman’s arm in reassurance. “You are welcome to stay here as long as you’d like, though. I will have a suite prepared for the both of you immediately, right near Aedion’s.” These two were family, she would not have them be anywhere else.

A servant was promptly summoned and sent to ready their suite. Another servant was directed to find Lysandra, who arrived minutes later. Similar to Aelin’s reaction, Lysandra first recognized Gavriel and rushed to meet him in an embrace.

Aelin watched her friend closely as she finally took in the woman next to Gavriel. She could see the shifter piece things together and widen her eyes slightly in realization. Lysandra’s gaze flickered over to Aelin and the queen nodded in affirmation.

“I should introduce you to my dear friend, Lady Lysandra Ashryver. She is Aedion’s wife. Lysandra—you have met Gavriel—and this is Andelin Ashryver, Aedion’s mother.”

————

The journey back to Terrasen was too gods-damned long.

It wasn’t even that Rowan was sick of walking for hours on end, day after day—though that was certainly part of it. Rowan needed to get back to his mate. He had so much he needed to tell her. So much had happened that she would need time to process, and he would have to be by her side anchoring her as she did.

Even more, though—selfish as it may be—he just missed her. He had been separated from his love for too long. He ached with the knowledge that the other half of his immortal soul was not beside him. It was a challenge every night to lay down in a cold bed by himself and fall asleep without holding her. It was wrong. Mates were not meant to be apart.

For the past week he had been walking the long road back to his love, and it was awful. There were far too many miles between them. He wanted to forget about his traveling companions and just fly back to her as fast as his wings allowed. Surely they didn’t need him walking beside them—after all, Aedion had travelled all the way to Adarlan without Rowan. Terrasen’s royal caravan was more than enough enough manpower if they found themselves in trouble.

He couldn’t leave Aedion alone with Sam, though. The young Ashryver had not taken to the reborn assassin very well. Aedion had no great love for anyone from Aelin’s time as Celaena, often choosing to avoid that part of his cousin’s past. During the seven days they’d been on the road together, the male had only spoken to Sam a handful of times—each in a gruff and unfriendly manner.

Rowan supposed that might be for the best. He didn’t put it past Aedion to spill the truth about Aelin in some attempt to torment the boy. Needless to say, the unlikely trio travelled in a state of unending tension.

Rowan managed to keep himself as a buffer between the other two most of the time, but it was exhausting him. The Fae wasn’t exactly overjoyed at the presence of Sam either. The two had spent a fair amount of time together back when Rowan was helping Sam in his search, but ever since the young man’s identity was revealed it was awkward for Rowan to be near him. They had never spoken much—and that was certainly fine with Rowan—but the silent walking left Rowan alone with his thoughts, and he was a little uncomfortable with the thoughts he had when he knew Sam Cortland was beside him.

He was especially uncomfortable when he considered the thoughts Sam might be having himself as they travelled.

Sam knew nothing about what Aelin’s life was now. He had no idea she was the Queen of Terrasen, that she was an immortal Fae, that she was mated and married. The Aelin he had last known was Celaena, and Sam was in love with her.

Yes, those thoughts didn’t sit well with Rowan.

The three travelers and their caravan were currently surrounded by dense forest. Rowan didn’t mind too much—it shielded them from the hot sun—but it did mean they were farther from lodging and refreshment. They hadn’t encountered many others on their journey so far, and they hadn’t seen any intelligent life this entire day.

A bush about three feet to Rowan’s right rustled and the Fae turned to watch as a deer bolted away, startled at the sight of them. His hand relaxed from where he’d reached for his sword, taking notice of Aedion beside him doing the same. They might both be protected members of Terrasen’s court, but the warrior’s instinct to defend never went away. Rowan was sure the guards in their caravan had instructions to ensure Rowan’s—and Aedion’s—safety first, but if an attack did happen, the male doubted he’d be able to run for cover while others endangered themselves to protect him.

He and Aelin had similar opinions on that matter. They were powerful, immortal warriors. As the leaders of Terrasen, it was their responsibility to serve and protect their people, not the other way around.

For the first time that day, Rowan spotted what looked to be human figures ahead of them on the path. There were two of them, with hoods over their heads, unmoving on the side of the road. Beneath the cloak of one figure was a pair of high boots, and beneath that of the other Rowan could see full skirts, indicating the pair was likely a male and female.

As their caravan neared the two travelers, Rowan started to detect more details about their appearance. Their cloaks were high-quality and made from an expensive-looking hunter green cloth, not typical attire for two lone wanderers. Anyone of money or status traveled with a caravan, like he and Aedion were.

The pair turned slightly more towards the large group approaching them and the woman called out at the sight of Terrasen’s flag on their uniforms.

“Terrasen! The royal caravan!” The woman nudged the man beside her to draw his attention to them. “Are members of the royal family with you?”

The caravan’s head—Captain Algaard—stopped their advance and addressed the woman.

“We are of Terrasen, yes, and this caravan is transporting important members of the court.” The guard kept his answer vague so as not to reveal too much to a stranger. “What do you want of them?”

“We must speak to Aelin Galathynius. We need to warn her.” That was concerning.

“What must you warn Her Majesty about, traveler?”

“It may be difficult to believe, but my husband and I should not be alive. Someone has tampered with death, Captain, and we need to tell her.” Aedion approached the captain and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“We are alright, Algaard. Two reborns don’t pose much threat to His Majesty or myself. They are just confused.” Aedion then turned to the traveler woman. “Do you need help, kind woman? Are you in need of provisions?” The couple seemed to notice Aedion for the first time. The woman’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Aedion?” The Ashryver male paused in surprise—an emotion Rowan shared—before walking closer to the couple. Rowan could see the moment Aedion realized who the woman was because something in his face crumbled.

“Evalin?” Evalin. Even if Evalin were a common name—which Rowan didn’t believe it was—a closer look at the woman was all he needed to confirm that she was, in fact, Evalin Ashryver Galathynius. This woman, reborn to a body not much older than Aelin’s, was the near twin of his mate. It stirred something deep within the Fae to look at her.

Aelin’s mother was one of the dead brought back by this strange phenomenon. From the woman’s statement earlier of her husband, the man beside Evalin was likely Aelin’s father. These were his mate’s parents, ones she had grieved for years and missed every day.

Rowan snapped out of his thoughts to find Aedion in a firm embrace with Evalin and Rhoe. They didn’t appear to be speaking, but he had a feeling emotions were being communicated in other ways. These two were important to Aedion as well as Aelin. They had been his guardians during his early years.

Rowan felt a little intrusive watching such an intimate moment, so he turned to address the rest of their caravan. They would be adding a few more to their party, it would seem. Evalin had said she needed to speak to Aelin, and Rowan very much agreed.

“These are Her Majesty’s parents, Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius. We will be bringing them with us. They are members of Terrasen’s royal family and should be included in your protection the same as Prince Aedion and I.” The news was understandably shocking to the guards, but they remained serious and registered Rowan’s statement as the order it was. He continued, “Someone prepare them refreshment.” That was enough to set the group moving about.

When the king turned back to the reunited trio, he found them more composed than before. Aedion met his eyes and Rowan took that as his cue to approach.

“I am honored to meet you, Your Highnesses. I am Rowan Whitethorn—“ Rhoe cut him off before he could continue.

“The Fae warrior. I have heard many stories about you, Rowan Whitethorn. I have to say I have always admired your skill—the stuff of my childhood legends—but we have no want for Maeve’s presence in Terrasen. Thank you for helping Aedion, however you may have, but we should make the rest of our journey alone.” Rowan couldn’t help but smile slightly at Rhoe’s words.

“I can assure you, Rhoe Galathynius, that I no longer have any ties to Maeve. My allegiance lies solely with Terrasen and its queen, both of which I would protect with my life. You can rest knowing my particular skills will only be used for you, not against.” Rowan spoke firmly to hopefully convey how serious he was, and he would have continued had Rhoe not butted in yet again.

“You are blood sworn to Maeve, don’t think I am unaware, you have no choice where your allegiances lie.”

“That oath was broken by Maeve herself. I am now bound to Aelin completely, by ties even stronger than blood.” Rowan had to admit, witnessing Rhoe Galathynius’ face as he explained the situation was quite amusing. “As I was about to say before, I am Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius, mate and husband of Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, Queen of Terrasen. I will, in fact, be traveling to Terrasen with you. The whole purpose of this caravan is to bring me back to my mate, but we are more than happy to have you join us.”

The wry look Aedion gave Rowan indicated that he had not hid his satisfaction well. How could he blame him, though? It wasn’t every day you got to tell your mate’s resurrected parents that you were soul bound to their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think about that? ;)
> 
> ...Seriously though tell me what you think
> 
> I LOVED writing the Rhoe/Rowan conversation! That is one I have always envisioned in my head and wanted desperately to occur. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @brandyovereager where I post updates and various other shit about my most recent obsessions.


	8. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evalin and Rhoe settle into the caravan and Rowan asks Evalin what she needed to warn Aelin about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER I'M SORRY.
> 
> I usually try to write the next chapter and update within about a week, but that did NOT happen this time. I ran out of my antidepressants and couldn't get a refill and ended up in the ER with terrible withdrawal symptoms (actual death, I swear it was the worst I have ever felt, 10/10 would not recommend).
> 
> I finally wrote this, though! It's not my favorite and I'm not super happy with how the Rowan/Evalin conversation turned out but, hey, I did it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Let me know what you think. I know I don't ever reply but know that I read ALL your comments, and I love them.

As expected, Rhoe and Evalin were well tended to by the members of royal caravan.

Rowan observed the couple while various pages brought them refreshments and made a place for them to sit in the carriage—it was intended for any royals traveling in the caravan but Aedion and Rowan both preferred to walk alongside the others. The reborn royals were far more accustomed to the niceties of royal life than Rowan was, and that fact was quite obvious just from watching them interact with the caravan members.

While Rowan would often pause in discomfort whenever a page brought him water or offered to carry his pack, Rhoe and Evalin accepted any help with grace and a smile. As a result, it seemed the caravan members already liked the reborn couple more than their Fae king. Rowan noted his reborn in-laws seemed to like the caravan members more than him as well.

Rhoe had not warmed to the Fae male after he explained his position earlier. Despite knowing Rowan was no longer pledged to Maeve and had dedicated himself entirely to Aelin, the man still didn’t seem to trust him. Rowan supposed the man could be a bit concerned about his daughter’s attachment to a strange and dangerous Fae male, but Rhoe Galathynius would learn soon enough that Aelin was a grown woman who could make that sort of choice for herself—and likely wouldn’t appreciate anyone thinking otherwise.  
He should also know that if Rowan ever crossed her—as impossible as that was—Aelin was more than capable of handing him his ass.

Aedion had followed Rhoe and Evalin to the carriage—obviously happy to have his family back—but did not enter with them. He would sometimes approach the carriage door to speak with them, but mostly stayed outside directing the pages tending to his aunt and uncle.

Sam had been awfully quiet since they found Rhoe and Evalin—he never spoke much to begin with, but he was being especially quiet at the moment. One of the pages had mentioned to the couple that there was another reborn in their caravan, but Sam had not reciprocated their interest in speaking to him. Rowan supposed it might be confusing for him to see Evalin, just as it had been for him to see Aedion. He couldn’t be certain what the boy had put together yet in his head—maybe he assumed all people from Terrasen looked similar—but he had to be doing some thinking as they walked.

With every day that passed on their journey, Rowan questioned more and more his decision to hide Celaena’s true identity from Sam. It was a conversation Aelin deserved to have with the assassin herself, but Sam also deserved to know the truth and not be kept in the dark about all that was happening. With the arrival of Rhoe and Evalin, more questions about Aelin’s life were bound to come up. All three reborns wanted answers, and Rowan wasn’t sure how much longer he could avoid their questions.

This would be the last time he went somewhere without his mate. Never again. He wouldn’t have this problem if they weren't separated.

The decision of what to tell Rhoe and Evalin seemed to be out of his hands, though, as they only really spoke to Aedion and the occasional page. When they settled down to make camp for the night, the couple and their nephew sat close together chatting amicably with the other caravan members, while the Fae and assassin made themselves comfortable a fair distance away. Rowan was curious to see how Aelin reacted to her parents’ cold treatment of her mate.

Whether the in-laws loved him or not wasn’t his main concern, however. What Rowan really wanted to know was what horrible thing Evalin needed to warn Aelin about. If Evalin Ashryver herself thought something was amiss, then they were likely in for it. Deciding that whatever they had to tell Aelin they could tell to him, Rowan made his way towards the reborn royals.

Aedion was the first to notice him approach, acknowledging the other male with a nod. Evalin was next, staring at Rowan with the eyes of a detailed examiner. There was no judgement in her evaluation of him, just the desire to learn a new entity. Evalin was not openly welcoming to Rowan, but she didn’t seem to harbor the same assumptions her husband did. She was waiting, observing him to make her own conclusions. Maybe it was her significant resemblance to his beloved Aelin, but Rowan decided he liked Evalin—if nothing else, he certainly respected her.

When Rhoe finally recognized Rowan’s presence, he tensed slightly. It was nothing major, but it was no longer the relaxed posture of a man laughing with his family—even though Rowan was his family as well. He was not overtly displeased with the male, but Rhoe wasn’t comfortable around him the way he was with Aedion.

It was then Rowan recalled that Aelin’s power was the result of two strong bloodlines mixing, and neither of her parents held such magic. Rhoe Galathynius was helpless against any Fae—even more so a warrior Fae such as himself. For the first time, it occurred to Rowan that Rhoe might actually be afraid of him.

How would he react upon seeing Aelin—his own daughter—had grown into a powerful Fae herself? Rowan recalled the stories Aelin had told him about her childhood, the internalized fear she had of her own magic back when he first trained her. Her parents hadn’t known how to handle her power back then, how would they feel seeing her now?

No matter what they thought, Rowan would not let anything make his Queen doubt herself ever again. His extraordinary mate had battled debilitating fear of her own power, and came out resilient. She was strong enough to not let herself be afraid ever again, but damn him if he didn’t come out seething at anyone who dared suggest otherwise.

Rowan opted not to sit, instead standing at his full height in front of Rhoe. A petty part of him—perhaps the affectionately named ‘territorial Fae bastard’—was quite smug knowing how much of a striking figure he posed. The Fae turned to face Evalin, and his voice might have been a bit gruffer—but his eyes softer as they gazed into Ashryver turquoise—as he spoke.

“You said you had to warn my Queen of something, what is it?”

“Us—being alive—and the others you call ‘reborns’, this should not be.” An obvious statement courtesy of Evalin Ashryver.

“No, it shouldn’t. It goes against the natural order. Why is this cause to warn Aelin, though?” It had been an alarming situation when it first started, but now that governments had a system in place there was no need for warning.

“Because powerful magic is the only thing that could have done this. Something as significant as life and death cannot be changed easily, and such a disruption indicates dark magic.” Her conclusion puzzled the male.

“Why would resurrection indicate dark magic? Life is a blessing, not a curse.” The rebirth of dead loved ones didn’t seem like the beginnings of an evil plan.

“Life is a blessing only in its intended order. It is a blessing because it is so precious. The life I was gifted is over, and I yielded my time to others, to children who will walk this land and live out their gift. While I may wish I had more time here, this land is no longer mine, and I am not meant to take it back.” While that may be how Evalin saw things, Rowan wondered if that might be something for each person to decide themselves. Philosophical musings aside, the powerful magic was the real issue here.

“You think there is a threat out there, someone we need to find and defeat?” So soon after their victory against Maeve and Erawan, Rowan really hoped there wasn’t another villain out there to fight. He was tired. Was it too much to ask that he just spend the rest of his immortal life in peace with his mate?

“The magic used may have been dark magic, but I do not think the wielder has ill intentions. After all, giving life to the dead seems like a miracle. I believe someone has come into possession of great power they do not understand, and that is dangerous in a different way.” Yes, it was. Power is difficult to control when the user is outmatched, and dark power should not be let loose.

Evalin’s words meant more than a fight against evil magic, though. It meant that the entire reborn phenomenon would be reversed. Evalin wished to send back the reborns.

“You mean to undo all this, then? We are to take all the reborns away from families who just welcomed them back? That includes you as well. Are you prepared to make your daughter mourn you once again?” Rowan wasn’t sure he could put Aelin through that again. She would have him and the rest of her court to lean on this time, but no one should lose their parents twice. It was cruel, and the Fae grit his teeth at the fact that Evalin actually wanted this.

“As I said before, this is no blessing. Someone attempted to spare the world grief, but they only gifted us more to suffer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @brandyovereager
> 
> I post my fic there too, but also you can message me and I post stuff about chapters as I write them so it's kind of fun.


End file.
